Zoids: Desert Fairy
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: Full summary inside.


**Hey everyone! Welcome to my latest story: DESERT FAIRY! -Cough, cough- sorry about that, I'm just psyched up, this is my first Zoids story, enjoy and please review at the end! **

**- Love, Wishinstahhz**

**Title:** Zoids: Desert Fairy

**Summary:** Set one year after Guardian Force, Chris was exploring a ruin when he found a pod. Curiosity gets the best of him and he opens the pod and a girl is revealed, what shocks Chris is, the girl has amnesia. They travel together on a mission to recover her memories and meanwhile a new enemy has rose, all the original characters are in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids, however, I do own Chris and Misty and some other characters.

**Genres: **Romance/Action/Adventure/Humour/Suspense

**Ages: **Chris: 18 ---- Misty: 16

**Rating**: M, for reasons.

. - . - . - . - **Prologue:** Who am I? .- . - . - . - .

"YAHOO!"

A teenage guy with untameable dirty blonde hair and intense amber eyes which looked inhumane, there were two markings on his face, it was black, it was two stripes on each cheek, he was insanely good-looking. He was dressed in a baggy black t-shirt with a large collar and bandages wrapped his hands up like fingerless sleeves which extended almost up to his elbows, he was also wearing baggy black cargoes and black sneakers, he was riding a black motor skateboard with extreme skill, his hair was blowing back and his face was cracked almost in half with a smug grin.

He was in the desert, and even though he was wearing dark clothing but he didn't seem affected by it, he saw a smooth boulder which looked like a ramp and grinned, he rode to it and using it as a ramp he flew through the air, "WAHOO!"

Of course, even professionals have accidents, he looked down, "Eh? OH CRAP! SHIT NOOOO! AHH! Oof!"

He tumbled head into the large hole, his mouth full of sand.

He slammed into a wall and fell butt down onto the narrow floor, he spat the sand out of his mouth and looked up, he knew it was impossible to get out now, he couldn't possibly ride his way back up the tunnel, he grabbed his skateboard but quickly dropped it, it was snapped in half and had a bit of blood on it, his blood.

He bit his lip, a habit of his and looked down at his aching hand, the sharp part of his now broken skateboard was covered with his blood, it had punctured the bandages and his skin, he untied the bandages and was happy that only one end of the bandage was stained with blood, he ripped that part off and using the clean parts of the bandage, he rewrapped it around his hand to cover the exposed flesh, he winced slightly but didn't complain, he was a soldier in the republic, soldiers don't complain over small cuts, even though it wasn't small, it was humungous!

He stood up but had to duck his head a bit to walk through the hole in the wall, it led to a weird looking tunnel, the walls were made of clear, rough, sparkling crystal, water was behind it, the walls were glowing, he dumped the bloodstained skateboard carelessly against the wall, it shattered into four parts, the blonde snapped his head to the ruined skateboard, he laughed, "Oh shit, what's this wall made out of, diamond?"

He walked over to the wall and using his foot, he tapped the wall slightly, it ripped his sneakers slightly, he whistled and using his palms, he examined the wall with interest, wincing at the fact that the walls grazed through his bandages and slightly scraped his skin, he whistled, "Diamond, huh?"

He grabbed the skateboard carelessly, ignoring the pain and hurled it with all his might at the wall, the skateboard this time totally shattered, sharp fragments flew everywhere, some flew into him and pierced his upper arms and ripped through his sleeves, he turned and walked through the tunnel, ignoring the pain he was going through, you can say, he was pleased with the pain, he loved to put himself through physical hell.

There was a door at the end of the tunnel, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and when he reached the door, he didn't bother stopping, he casually kicked the metal door open, there was no lock.

He raised an eyebrow, and stuck his hand into the room, not bothered if there was traps, he was extremely athletic, there was no traps, he looked bored, no entertainment in this room, he was met with total darkness, he reached to the side for a light switch.

_CLICK!_

The lights turned on, it was a not so simple room, there were more diamond walls, he was sick of the diamond walls, they were freezing cold, there was a door on the other side of the room, the wall floor was clear and smooth like ice, he saw water underneath, he walked in and yelped, he slid over and smashed against an orange pod in the middle of the room, he stood up and clung to the pod, not wanting to fall again, there was liquid inside the pod, he distinctly thought he saw a body inside him, he looked at his arm since it was hurting like hell now, he had slammed it against the foot of the pod and the shards were completely inside his arm now. He sighed, 'Geez, now I'm gonna have to get Meia to get it out, not to mention I'm gonna get an earful from her…'

There was a red button inside the glass case at the foot, now he was amused, he raised an eyebrow before crouching and using his not so injured hand, he balled it into a fist and broke the glass with a punch, he closed his eyes and some glass shards flew past his face, not touching him, he opened his eyes after a moment and smirked, 'Thank god that it wasn't diamond.'

He stood up and using his foot, he stepped on the button and waited. At first nothing happened, he pressed the button with his foot a couple more times. Finally some steam came out of the top of the pod and the glass cracked.

The guy's eyes widened, 'Oh shit!' he lunged to the floor and covered his ears while the glass shattered and flew all directions and orange liquid poured out, it splashed all over the floor and onto the guy's back.

Once he was sure nothing else was gonna happen, he covered his face and turned slightly onto his side and peeked through his fingers, there was nothing, he stood up, his back turned to the pod, he placed his hands onto his hip and stared at the mess, clear glass was all over the floor, orange liquid was split all over the floor, his black shirt was stained and clinging to his body, there was a clean outline of his abs and muscles, he scratched his head and turned around, bad idea…

His eyes expanded as big as saucepans, sitting in the pod was a slender girl with straight black hair which went down to her waist, she had markings on her forehead, they were identical green triangles pointing downwards, they were symmetrical towards each other, her eyes were close, even though there was steam, the blonde could clearly see that she was naked, the blonde's mouth went dry, his eyes trailed all over her body, mostly focusing on her breasts. The guy recovered and quickly turned around with a heavy blush but he couldn't forget how she looked like and how beautiful she was.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealed to be crimson, she stared at him with eyes which were dull, she looked around, "Where am I?" Her voice was soft and mysterious.

The guy turned around and quickly turned back around, he peeled off his big t-shirt and handed it to her without looking at her and muttered, "Sorry if it's wet and covered with and smells like blood, I got nothing else for you…"

The girl took it and pulled it on.

"Are you done?"

The girl smiled slightly, he was modest but frowned at the sight of his wounds, "It's fine, yes, I'm done, but… doesn't it hurt?"

The guy turned and grinned slightly at her, "I'm fine, I'm used to pain."

The girl smiled slightly, the guy thought she looked like an angel, the girl noticed that he was staring at her, she frowned slightly, "Can you stop staring at me?"

The guy snapped out of it and grinned sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Say… why were you sleeping inside the pod?"

The girl looked confused, it took her a moment to realise that she was inside the broken pod, her hair was damp from the orange liquid and she was still a bit wet and her hair clung onto her, "I don't know, who are you?"

The guy frowned, the girl seemed sort of empty but answered her question anyways, "My name is Christian Carter, call me Chris, how about you?"

Once again, the girl frowned, as if trying to remember, after a moment she answered him, "I don't know."

It was Chris' turn to frown, the girl seriously didn't know what was going on much, he decided not to press on it, "Can you stand?"

The girl blinked before standing up… or at least tried to, she stood but fell forward, Chris caught her with ease, he blinked, 'Whoa, she must have being in that pod for a pretty long time…' he chuckled softly, "Guess not."

The girl giggled and blushed slightly, "Guess not, where are we?"

Chris supported her while admiring her beauty but answered her without making a fool out of himself, "As far as I know, we are a couple of kilometres from the Leaf Village, we are currently under the desert in some place with walls made of diamond."

The girl blinked, she didn't know any of this, "Why are you so injured?"

Chris blinked and blushed, "I'll tell you later, anyways, we better go back to the village."

The girl nodded, Chris put one arm behind her back and the other one under her knees and lifted her with ease, she placed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his bare chest, she smiled, he smelt nice even if she smelt blood along with his cologne.

Chris walked to the other door and kicked it open, the girl laughed, he smirked before walking into the tunnel. He groaned, once again it was a diamond passage, he made his way through the tunnel for what seemed half an hour before he saw sunlight. He hurried his pace slightly and walked through the opening and almost fell, he stopped and wobbled slightly, the girl grabbed the frame of the cave to prevent them from falling.

If they had fell, they would have died, it seemed to be fifty metres above ground but there were layers that were able to support the both of them if they jumped.

Chris groaned, "Just great, what now? Jump or Climb?"

The girl smiled slightly, "You decide, you are my ride after all."

Chris grinned boyishly, "Jump, much more fun, it would be safe anyways."

The girl laughed, "Just go."

Chris chuckled before jumping from ledge to ledge without stopping, it was comfortable for both, the girl wasn't heavy and Chris was gentle with her.

They reached the ground after jumping for five minutes non-stop, Chris didn't show any sign of fatigue, he stopped and looked around, he groaned, he knew where they were, they were five kilometres away from his place.

The girl frowned, she knew whatever it was, it wasn't good, just by the look of his face, she decided to ask him in a soft voice, "Where are we?"

"Five kilometres away from the village, I wish my skateboard didn't break… damn, hang on tight."

The girl frowned, "What are you going to do?"

Chris looked down at her and smiled genuinely, "Run, I got a lot of stamina so I don't tire easily so you better hang on tight, I'm pretty fast."

The girl smiled, he could be fun to hang around with when he isn't staring at you, she nodded and held onto him tighter and he began to run fast.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Chris started slowing down since he could see the village, it was a village that looked like feudal Japan. There was a nice breeze which blew gently against the girl's face, she closed her eyes, enjoying it.

Chris looked down at her, she looked so serene, he slowly walked into the village, a guy around the same age as Chris was polishing his sword outside a hut when he noticed Chris.

"Chris! You're back! Why are you bleeding and who's the babe?" The guy had shoulder length dyed-blonde hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a yellow vest with a black back and blue slacks and was staring hungrily at the girl in Chris' arms. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the wannabe blonde weirdly.

Chris nodded and glared at him coldly, "Yeah, I'm back, and that's none of your business," Chris walked past the guy with a cold aura.

The girl in his arms was confused, Chris must really dislike the guy since she knew she disliked him, the way he stared at her was different from the way Chris looked at her.

The girl sighed, "Hey, Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"Let me try and stand."

Chris was worried but agreed anyways, he slowly placed her gently on her feet, she held onto his arm and placed some pressure onto her feet, surprisingly she could stand but a little wobbly, she took a step and tumbled but Chris caught her with his strong arms and prepared to pick her up again but she stopped him, "I need to learn to walk again, I can't always depend on something to walk, allow me to lean on you slightly."

Chris nodded, still a bit worried but removed his arm from under her knees, they linked arms and slowly they made their way to his house.

During the walk, Chris asked her many questions and she asked him questions in return, he pieced everything together, she definitely has amnesia, but it isn't so shocking… but… he had an urge to help her recover her memories, he once again asked her a question he hadn't ask since when they first met, "Do you remember your name?"

The girl shook her head sadly.

Chris frowned, he couldn't take for her to be this sad, he tried to cheer her up, "Well, until you remember your name, how about we make a name for you?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled slightly, she nodded, she didn't know why but he had an effect on her.

Chris only had two names in his head, he voiced his thoughts out, "Belle for beautiful or Misty, short for Mysterious."

The girl blushed, "Misty, mysterious is much better then beautiful, I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly."

Chris frowned at her before using his free hand, he smacked his forehead, "I guess you don't remember how you look like, wait til we get to my place and you can see how you look like in the mirror, then you can decided what you want to be called, I guarantee, you won't be able to stop staring at your own reflection."

The girl laughed, "I very much doubt that, hey let me try to walk by myself."

Chris laughed and shook his head at her doubt, they stopped and she slowly removed her arm from his arm, her warmth already missed. She slightly made some distance between them and took a step forward, this time she didn't tumble, she turned to Chris and he smiled encouragingly, she returned his smile happily before taking another one with not as much hesitation as the last step, with each step, hesitation lessened, after twenty steps, still not tumbling, she turned back to Chris and smiled warmly. He grinned before pointing to a cosy looking round house, a woman around the age of twenty was outside hanging laundry.

She turned when she heard footsteps heading towards her. She had light brown hair which was wavy and was tied into a side ponytail which hung over one shoulder, she had sea blue eyes and was wearing a pink summer dress with a white apron on top and a pair of tan sandals and she was extremely beautiful and had a motherly aura around her, she waved at Chris with a wide smile before noticing the girl walking close to Chris, she saw that the girl was only wearing a black t-shirt which went down to her knees, it was one of Chris' t-shirts, since she obviously always did the laundry and that, Chris was topless.

Chris grinned at the woman and mouthed 'Explain later,' and turned back to the girl who was walking beside him confidently, "Race ya," he ran, the girl frowned before running after the blonde.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The woman stood by the laundry line, she had her arms crossed at her stomach, she waited for Chris and the girl to arrive, soon enough Chris came to a stop right in front of her, the girl was following closely behind him, her feet were dirty since she was bare-footed.

Chris laughed, "I beat you, beautiful."

The girl frowned, "We haven't decided what my name is going to be, I haven't even seen how I looked like yet, so don't call me beautiful."

The woman was confused, the girl in front of her was clearly beautiful in looks, but appearances wasn't everything, but… she guessed she could accept this girl since Chris is being quite open with her, she did remind her of someone, but… what confused her was about the name bit, she decided to question them, "What do you mean, you haven't decided what her name is going to be, Christian Alexander Carter, explain yourself and why are you covered in wounds?"

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the woman uneasily.

"Well?"

Chris fidgeted slightly, "Umm… you see, I found her in the middle of the desert, almost gotten gang raped-"

The woman gasped and she ran over to the other female and embraced her motherly, "Oh! You poor thing, you must have being terrified, come inside and I will give you some proper clothing," she wrapped her arm around the girl's waist and started to lead her into the dome, she smiled over her shoulder, "C'mon, Chris, come with us, I will clean your wounds as soon as I get some clothing for - goodness me, I haven't even remembered to ask you, can you tell me your name."

There was silence from both Chris and the girl, Chris looked at the girl pleadingly, she smiled reassuringly, she turned back to the woman and smiled softly, "My name is Misty, who are you?"

The woman gasped and placed hand on her own cheek, "My goodness, what a pretty name, it suits a beautiful young lady like you, I'm Meia, I'm Chris's older sister, I'm like a mother to him," she bowed formally.

Chris had already went to the door and opened it for the two ladies, they walked in and Chris followed them while closing the door behind him, they walked through the hall and past the lounge room, during the short walk, Misty summed up that the house was nice and simple.

The lounge room was the biggest place in the house, it had timber floors and a white sofa and a cream coloured rug on the floor. There was a large flat screen TV and some other stuff, it was in the middle of the house so there were four doors, one leading to the bathroom, one to the kitchen where the dining table was, one leading to the hall where the rooms were located and the other was leading to the laundry room.

While passing the doorway to the lounge room, Meia spoke to her brother over her shoulder, "Christian, sit on the sofa, I shall assist to your wounds after I assist to her attire."

Misty noticed that the woman was very formal in a way but she found it ridiculous at why the woman she was following was paying more attention to what Misty was to wear instead of her brother who was bleeding.

They walked into a bedroom, there was a wooden wardrobe there was a simple double bed with a pale pink comforter and white sheets, there was a night table with a bedside light and a framed photograph. Meia rushed to the wardrobe and opened it, Misty on the other hand went over to the picture and picked it up, it was a photo of Meia and Chris when they were children, but they weren't alone, a loving couple stood behind them, A man with blonde hair and the same eyes as Chris had his hand clapped on top of Chris's shoulder, Meia took more of the woman behind her, the woman had the same wavy light brown hair and sea-blue eyes, if the woman was to stand next to Meia now, no one would be able to tell the difference.

"Misty…"

Misty almost dropped the picture when Meia called her, she carefully placed the picture back where it belonged and spun around to see Meia smiling sadly, she must have noticed what Misty saw and now her sea blue eyes were shining slightly with tears, she waved for the younger girl to come to her.

Misty walked over to the older girl and looked through the wardrobe, disliking most of the clothing, it so did not suit her, it was too feminine, but one outfit caught her eye, she took it out and laid it out onto the bed.

She smiled, she liked it.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Misty tied her hair into a high ponytail using a crimson ribbon and studied her reflection from the inside of the wardrobe door.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt underneath a chocolate brown fishnet shawl which was draped over her torso. She also wore black flared jeans under a black miniskirt. She had her hair tied up by a red ribbon and a yin yang red hair band on her forehead, the red brought out the colour of her eyes. The hair band is like Ray's from Beyblade.

Meia smiled sadly, she knew who this outfit used to belonged to, Chris would freak when he sees her in that, she handed Misty some undergarments and showering equipment, "the bathroom is to the left, go take a long bath while I tend to Christian's wounds."

Misty nodded before walking to the bathroom while Meia got the first-aid kit and rushed into the living room and started nursing her younger brother.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Misty walked into the living room with a towel draped over her head so Chris couldn't see he face, Chris looked up and his eyes widened and a gasp came from him, "Mariah?"

Misty removed the towel from her head and looked at Chris with question.

Chris's face fell, he should have known Misty couldn't possibly be Mariah. He turned to Meia and in an angry tone, "Why the hell is she wearing that? Who gave you the permission the touch it? Why is it sti-"

Misty interrupted him by defending Meia, "It caught my eye, don't blame Meia, it isn't her fault tha-"

Chris growled, "Of course it is! She kept that outfit after I told her to get rid of it!"

Meia bit her lip, "Ok, I admit! It is sort of my fault for not getting rid of it, but it is also your fault for not moving on," Meia took a deep breath before wringing her hands in the hair in exasperation, "It's being two years, two years! Get over her! Mariah would not have wanted you to be like this, it wasn't anyone's fault, Mariah got hit by the car, Jake was drivi-"

Chris stood up and stormed out of the room, he went to his room and slammed the door shut.

Misty just stood there, she looked at Meia and gulped, "Did I do something wrong?"

Meia sighed and shook her head, "No you didn't, come and sit down, I'll tell you something you must desire at the moment."

Misty walked over to the sofa and sat down, she knew it was a pathetic question but she really wanted to know, she placed the towel onto her lap and in a quiet voice, she murmured, "Will you tell me my memories?"

This wasn't what Meia was expecting, she expected Misty to ask about what happened two years ago, she sighed, "No, I wasn't talking about that? What do you mean by memories?"

Misty smiled sadly, "My memories, I don't remember anything, when your brother found me, that was the only thing I remembered, I was unconscious when he found me… does anyone know who I am?"

Meia lowered her gaze, "Not in this village, Chris lied about how you guys met right? I need to know the truth, tell me, I hate it when my brother lies to me, he is a poor liar but he is very good at keeping secrets, tell me, please…"

Misty nodded and began recounting their encounter.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Misty finished recounting it and took a deep breath.

Meia was shocked, this story sounded familiar, the pod, that's it, there can only be one answer, "You're an Ancient Zoidian."

Misty stared at the older woman with confusion, "Ancient… Zoidian… what's that…?"

Meia smiled, "I don't really know, I have a few friends who are Ancient Zoidians, maybe, Christian could take you to them, they are located at New Helic City, since Chris must return there tomorrow, he might be able to take you there."

Misty smiled genuinely, she might be able to regain her memories, she stood up and Meia stared up at her with a questioning gaze. Misty smiled to her reassuringly, "I'm only gonna apologize to Chris, hopefully, he will forgive us."

Meia smiled and nodded, "Good luck."

Misty smiled and nodded and walked to Chris' room, Meia turned to a photo which was on the mantle, she murmured, "Mariah…"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Misty stood outside Chris' room and gently knocked on it, she heard Chris mutter coldly, "Go away."

Misty frowned, "It's me, Misty, please let me in."

"What do you want?"

Misty frowned, he wasn't going to let her in easily, she decided to try again, "I've come to apologize, let me in."

"Then apologize and go away."

Misty frowned, he was too stubborn for his own good but so was she, "I'm not gonna leave until you let me in."

She could have sworn she felt him frown, she heard footsteps and the door being unlocked, Chris opened the door, his eyes were slightly red, a slight sign of tears, "Get in."

Misty smiled but Chris ignored her smile and slammed the door behind her.

He walked over to his head and collapsed on it with his back on the bed and his head resting on top of his hands and stared up at ceiling.

Misty stood at the door, shifting her weight on each leg constantly, she looked down at her hands, not knowing what to say.

Chris sighed and looked over to her and raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "Well, make haste, I don't have all day, once you're done, get out."

Misty's eyes widened, he was different from the guy who had helped her a while ago, the one who held her in his arms and carried her, she frowned but tried to ignore his rudeness, "I'm sorry…"

Chris raised his eyebrows, "That's it?"

Misty's frown deepened, her tone changed from apologetic to sarcastic, "I'm sorry for wearing this, do you want me to change it, Almighty one? Do you want me to strip the clothes off right here?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "As much as I love seeing you naked again, I won't do that, I'm just pissed because the things you're wearing belonged to my fiancée, Mariah, she was hit by a car two years ago, the man who was staring at you before was the drunken teenager who hit her full on, his name is Jake, he lusted Mariah, but couldn't have her so he decided to get himself wasted on my date with Mariah. Mariah and I were walking when his car went right straight towards us, I didn't notice because I was busy fixing my zipper, she pushed me out of the way and the car hit her, she flew 50m from the place and slammed onto the ground."

Misty watched his eyes water and tears started spilling out, he loved her, his voice cracked when he continued, "That bastard drove off and he only spent a year in jail. He should have being executed or sentenced to life."

Misty's eyes were moist and she stared at him sadly, feeling his pain for some unknown reason.

Chris blinked away the tears and turned, "I heard what you said to Meia, I'll take you there, get some rest and well… leave me alone."

Misty nodded before leaving the room and closing it. She saw Meia walking out of her room looking at her nails, she smiled, "Misty, would you like to come with me to the markets to buy tonight's dinner?"

Misty nodded and the two ladies went to the markets.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Yesh, bad way to end it but I'll try to update soon, and please review!**

**-Love Ari.**

**Next time: **_At the markets, weird stuff happens and Chris comes to the rescue._


End file.
